


Object Lessons

by Miko no da (Miko)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko%20no%20da
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero decides to play a prank of his own...</p><p>(Posting OLD fics off my defunct website)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object Lessons

Dark cobalt eyes watched with carefully concealed amusement as a certain braided American bounced his way from the hanger to the safehouse, chattering all the way. Heero double-checked the lock on the hanger door, before following in his partner's wake, listening with half an ear to the ever-present babble.

"...kinda nice to see Relena-ojou-sama's doing so well, ne? Though I do wish she'd stop following us around and breaking our cover. Barely made it out this time. But hey, at least you got to see her. Did she make any progress with you this time? Or are you still stonewalling her?"

Heero glanced up to see the familiar devil-may-care grin aimed his way, one brow arched over a violet eye in query. "What do you mean?"

Duo rolled his eyes expressively, turning to walk backwards so that he could better berate his best friend. "Oh, come ON, Heero, haven't you figured it out yet? She is SO in love with you, boy!"

Heero frowned. "I know that," he replied somewhat testily. "But what did you mean, 'did she make any progress'?"

Duo sighed, and threw his arms out to the side. "Getting you to admit that you love her back!"

Heero glared fiercely. "I do NOT allow myself..."

"To be distracted by such emotions, I know, I know!" Duo finished for him, grimacing comically. "But geez, Heero, I don't know who you think you're fooling, besides yourself maybe. You've got a total thing for her. You keep saving her! Even when it endangers the rest of the mission! Admit it, boy, you've fallen for her!" He ducked the half-hearted swing Heero aimed in his direction and grinned unrepentantly. "She's not half-bad, and really most of her flaws will be solved just by her maturing a little. Which will happen in time, I'm sure. You could do a lot worse, Hee-chan!"

Heero sighed and shook his head. This was rapidly becoming a familiar argument between them. "I don't understand why you're so insistent about this," he muttered under his breath, sharp eyes spotting movement at one of the upper windows, presumably one of the other three pilots checking to see if they were back yet.

Duo sighed dramatically, raking his hands through his bangs. "Because she'd be GOOD for you, Heero! You're my buddy, I want to see you happy, that's all!" The grin turned to a smirk. "Now, don't get me wrong... I've thoroughly enjoyed being 'stress relief' for you..." Heero found himself stoically fighting a blush brought on by Duo's suggestive leer.

"Duo..." he growled warningly, aware that the others would come bursting out of the house at any moment, and not wanting them to see him while he was off-guard like this. Only Duo was allowed to see past his invulnerable façade, and that had come about only after months of cajoling on the braided boy's part.

Duo's expression abruptly became serious. "Heero. Look, I care about you, man, I've told you that before. But I've also told you that it can't be a forever kinda thing between us. It just wouldn't work out. You need someone as innocent and idealistic as she is, to keep you balanced. I've been through too much of the same shit as you, you know?" At Heero's reluctant nod, he reached out to place a gentle hand on his partner's shoulder. "Anyway... I just think you need to work on admitting your feelings for her."

Glancing at the back door to be certain the others weren't in sight yet, Heero replied softly, "What about you? After everything you've done to help me... I don't want to leave you alone."

The lopsided smile Duo replied with was nothing like his usual manic grin, which meant it probably reflected some of what Duo was truly feeling, Heero knew. "Hey. It ain't like I'm talking about never seeing you again. We'll still be buddies! Besides..." and his look turned sly, "Maybe, just maybe, I might have my eye on someone myself!"

Heero didn't get a chance to reply as Duo, with an unerring instinct for when someone was about to catch him doing or saying something he didn't want them to see, spun away from him and raced towards the door. Sure enough, Quatre had just flung it open and was waving madly, his face lit with happiness to see his friends again after a two-month-long mission.

As the blond Arabian herded them into the living room where Trowa and Wufei were waiting, Heero was still reflecting on Duo's last words, and consequently was watching the other boy's face intently. He was surprised to see the muffled look of longing that flashed through Duo's expressive eyes at the sight of Wufei, and the equally stifled hurt that appeared when Wufei turned away after a gruff welcome. Anyone not as familiar with the braided boy as Heero was would easily have missed both expressions, they had come and gone so fast, and certainly Quatre and Trowa were showing no signs of having noticed.

 _Could it be Wufei that he's after?_ Heero wondered, switching his attention to the stiff-backed Chinese boy, who was currently doing his level best to ignore the teasing Duo was throwing his way. There was no evidence of attraction in either of their attitudes... but then again, Heero was well aware of how very good Duo was at hiding his true feelings behind that laughing mask. And hadn't Duo's pursuit of HIM started with that very same teasing?

_He's done so much for me... helped me to realize what it really means to be human, to have friends. I want to see him be happy, too. But how?_

Shaking his head minutely, he turned to leave the room, and his gaze snagged on Quatre, leaning against Trowa's side with a faintly amused look on his face as he watched Duo hound Wufei. _Maybe he's not so oblivious after all... I wonder if he'd help me?_

"Quatre," he said softly, attracting the blond's attention without interrupting Duo's dogged efforts to annoy Wufei. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Quatre blinked at him, surprised. "Of course, Heero. Trowa, will you excuse us?" At the taller boy's nod, he pulled away and led Heero out of the main room, into one of the smaller meeting rooms.

"What's on your mind, Heero?" he asked once they were alone and out of earshot, face full of open curiosity.

"I need your help," Heero replied, and Quatre's eyes widened. Heero rarely turned to the others for help with anything, and then it was almost always to Duo. Seeing that he'd snagged the other pilot's full attention, he leaned forward and began to outline what he had in mind.

 

* * *

Duo wandered along the hallway, a puzzled look on his face, repeatedly glancing at the handwritten note held in his hand. It's message was simple enough... 'Duo, meet me in the attic at noon, I need your help with something.' What was unusual about it, was that he had no idea who had sent it to him. It had been stuffed under his door at some point the night before, and he'd only found it when it had crackled under his bare foot as he'd stumbled sleepily out of the room in search of coffee.

 _I don't recognize the handwriting,_ he mused, glancing at it again. _Which means it's not Quatre or Heero. None of the Maguarnacs are here, and they call me 'Duo-san' or 'Duo-sama' anyway. It COULD be Trowa, but I don't think this kind of flowing cursive is his style. Could be Relena - ever since I agreed to help her get Heero, she's been much more civil to me. But what would she be doing in the attic of our safehouse? That leaves Wufei, I guess... but what would HE be doing in the attic, and why would he need my help, and why wouldn't he just ASK me at breakfast?_ Duo was thoroughly puzzled, a state which he generally disliked being in.

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the third and final floor, he frowned at the door. It was shut tightly, which meant one of two things. Either he'd gotten there first, or Wufei - or whoever it was - had shut the door behind him for some reason. Shrugging, he started to climb. Opening the door and poking his head around it, he registered with surprise the contents of the cramped space.

"A picnic basket?" He questioned aloud, blinking in surprise. Moving off the last step, he poked at the wicker basket with one foot. It didn't budge, and felt heavy. Glancing around, he confirmed that a checkered cloth had been spread out over the bare wood floor, and noted with confusion the presence of what looked like a futon in one corner. "What the hell?"

"Maxwell," an irritated voice came from behind him, and he turned to see Wufei glaring at him from the doorway. "What is the meaning of this?"

Duo frowned. "What do you mean?"

Wufei waved the piece of paper that he held in one hand beneath Duo's nose. "Why did you ask me to come up here? I have better things to be doing than getting involved in one of your childish pranks!"

"Hey, now, wait a second!" Duo protested the unfair accusation. "I thought YOU invited ME up here!" He brandished his own note in retaliation.

Wufei blinked, incipient rant brought up short and setting him off balance. "No. Of course not. But who ELSE could this handwriting belong to?"

Duo took the paper from him and studied it. Sure enough, it was his handwriting all right. He shrugged. "Dunno. Looks like mine, but I sure didn't write it. This look like yours?" Wufei glanced at the paper, and gave a stiff nod.

Duo's frown deepened. "Well, if you don't remember writing this, and I don't remember writing that, then either we've both been sleep-walking in a really weird way, or someone set us up."

As if his words had been a cue, the attic door suddenly slammed shut, startling them both. With an exchange of wide-eyed looks, they both bolted for the door.

As Duo had more than half-expected, it was locked. "Hey!" He called, pounding on the door. "This isn't funny! Quatre, is that you? Hey!"

"Winner, let us out of here this instant!" Wufei added his own furious voice to the demands, scowling fiercely at the door. "This is not amusing!"

There were several loud thumps, a grunt of effort, and the sound of a muffled giggle from the other side of the door. Though Duo strained to make out anything else, no further sounds were forthcoming, and he assumed their prankster had retreated back down the steps. Huffing a deep breath, he stepped back away from the door.

"I dunno what the hell Quatre thinks he's up to," he said, twining his fingers through the thickest part of his braid, "but if he thinks a wimpy little lock like this is going to hold me for more than a minute, he's got another think coming." He quickly retrieved the two pieces of metal that made up his lockpicks, and set to work on the keyhole.

Thirty seconds later there was a soft click, and Duo stood with a triumphant grin on his face. "Piece of cake," he told the still scowling Chinese boy, and turned the knob.

He was brought up short when the door refused to budge. "Huh?" he blinked, surprised, and tried again. Though the knob turned freely, the door itself seemed to be blocked by something beyond it. "It's stuck!"

Wufei brushed him aside. "Here, let me. He probably blocked it with something." Positioning himself in front of the door, he took a deep breath, centered himself, and snapped out with a vicious kick.

The wood of the door gave way with a loud crunching sound, but though the splintered remains hung askew from the hinges, the door didn't budge outward. Wufei frowned, and readied himself for a second attempt.

"No, Wufei, wait a sec!" Duo jumped forward again and peered through the cracks. "Holy... there's something metal out there, looks like grating of some kind. In fact," he frowned thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers. "I know! It's part of the grill for Wing's thruster system! That's gotta weigh, like, half a ton! How'd Quatre get it UP here?"

Wufei moved to see for himself. "Quatre couldn't lift that, not alone. I doubt he could move it even with Trowa's help. If they had Yuy, then maybe..."

Duo turned an incredulous gaze on him. "Oh, come ON! Quatre playing a practical joke I'll believe - and it's his style to leave us food and make sure we're comfortable. I'll even buy that he convinced Trowa to help - Tro would do anything for him, I think. But HEERO? He hates practical jokes as much as you do, or more!"

"And what, exactly, is the POINT of leaving us trapped up here, food or no?"

Duo was chewing thoughtfully on the end of his braid, expression distant as he worked things through. Finally giving up, he shrugged. "I don't have a clue. Man, this is really weird."

Wufei eyed the grill, using different cracks in the door to assess different areas of the blockage. He shook his head. "It's wedged in solidly. We won't be able to budge it. I just hope THEY will be able to move it, when they decide to let us out." Turning to see if the attic had any windows or other means of escape, he gaped to see Duo happily turning the picnic basket inside out, already nibbling on some bit of food. "Maxwell, what are you DOING?"

Duo blinked up at him. "Inventorying the food, man, what's it look like?" Chuckling, he waved his fellow pilot over to see for himself. "Check this out, will ya! It's a wine and cheese party!" Sure enough, two bottles of what Wufei recognized as some of Quatre's best wines were nestled in a thermal cooler. Looking closer, he realized that there was one dry white - his particular favourite vintage, in fact - and one sweet red. Presumably Duo's wine of preference, though he couldn't recall ever seeing the American drinking anything more sophisticated than an occasional beer. Surrounding the cooler were chunks and wedges of various kinds of cheese, one piece of which Duo was currently chewing on.

Wufei's scowl was slowly replaced by a confused frown. "What are we supposed to do with this?"

Duo rolled his eyes in a particularly expressive gesture. "I don't know, maybe we're supposed to mold the cheese into a sledgehammer and hack our way out. What do you THINK we're supposed to do with it, Wu? Geez!" Reaching into a previously overlooked corner of the basket, he snagged two crystal wineglasses and held them up to the light, admiring them. "Nice glasses. Totally classy! Hey, who knows, maybe they just wanted us to relax for awhile?"

Wufei settled gingerly onto one corner of the blanket and adroitly retrieved one glass from Duo's waving hands. "Locking me into a small room with you is supposed to RELAX me?" He muttered under his breath. Duo gave him a hurt look.

"Hey! I heard that. Come on, I'm not THAT bad, am I?" The American batted long eyelashes over wide violet eyes. Wufei shifted uncomfortably, unable to face that wounded gaze.

Staring fixedly over Duo's head and struggling against a blush, he mumbled "No, you're not that bad."

"All right!" Duo's injured expression instantly melted into a triumphant one, and Wufei had the uncomfortable feeling he'd been thoroughly had. "Now, we just need a corkscrew." Bending over the basket again, Duo rummaged through it for a moment, before emerging with a comically dismayed expression on his face. "Ah, you gotta be kidding me! He forgot the corkscrew? Quatre never forgets anything when he's planning something!"

Wufei eyed the delicate glass of the bottle. "I could probably break the neck without damaging the rest of the bottle," he offered, then snorted. "I can't believe I'm going along with this."

Duo grinned at him, already fishing in his pockets. "Won't be necessary, Wu, I got it covered. And hey, you gotta admit, if we're gonna be stuck in here, we might as well have fun. Ne?" From his front pants pocket emerged a tiny, wicked-looking little throwing knife, razor sharp and painted a dull matte black. Wufei's eyes widened.

"Duo, what are you doing with something like THAT?" he blurted, shocked.

Duo blinked up at him, shrugged then returned his focus to the wine bottle. With a sharp, sure movement, he speared the tip of the knife deeply into the cork, and began to twist. "Didn't you know? Throwing knives are my specialty. I love 'em. 'S why I get along with Trowa's friend Catherine so well, you know?" Flashing a momentary grin, he continued twisting the knife, tongue stuck out in an expression of concentration.

"Got it!" he finally exclaimed, and yanked the cork free. Frothy bubbles began to spill from the neck, and he deftly snagged one of the glasses and expertly caught the foam.

"Here you go!" he said cheerfully, handing the half-full glass of white wine to Wufei. "I assume the white's for you, since I hate it, and I know Quatre knows that." He set to work on the second bottle.

Once both pilots had a glass of wine in their hands, Duo lifted his in the customary gesture. "I propose a toast!" He declared, winking at Wufei. Wufei automatically lifted his own glass in return.

"To practical jokes, and those who take advantage of them!" Duo grinned, clinked glasses with Wufei, and sipped deeply. Smacking his lips, he exclaimed, "Hey, that's good! Oi, drink up, Wu! You'll get bad luck if you don't join the toast!"

More than a little bemused, Wufei obeyed and sipped his drink. Rolling it over his tongue, he was gratified to find that the bouquet was just as lovely as he remembered it being. Taking another, longer sip as Duo grabbed the conversational ball and ran with it, he reflected that it might be a long, long afternoon.

 

* * *

"...so you can imagine how surprised I was when she turned to me, all serious, and said "Duo, will you teach me how to kiss?" I mean, can you IMAGINE?" Duo gesticulated wildly, chuckling as Wufei dodged somewhat clumsily.

Wufei blinked and righted himself from his listing position, staring in amazement at the braided boy. "Relena asked you to teach her to KISS?" he repeated, certain he'd heard wrong. Not that he would have been surprised, given his current physical state. His face and hands felt fuzzy and numb, as though the nerves weren't quite connecting to his brain, and he seemed to be having trouble keeping his balance.

Duo nodded enthusiastically, braid bobbing up and down in tandem. Wufei blinked as the room started to jerk oddly, then realized he was moving his head to match Duo's movements, and steadied himself with a mild curse.

"Yeah, I'm telling ya man, it totally floored me. There I am, standing there like a fish out of water, mouth gaping open and NO IDEA what to say to her!"

"YOU saidn't have anything to did?" Wufei asked incredulously.

Duo blinked at him. "Say what?"

"I SAID," Wufei repeated slowly, as he might to a very young child, "YOU didn't have anything to say?"

With a chuckle, the American shook his head. "That's not what you said. I heard you! Wu, you're totally plastered!"

Wufei drew himself up in indignation, listed, and righted himself quickly. "I am NOT," he replied scathingly. "I've barely had anything at all!"

"Oh yeah?" Duo picked up the white wine bottle and shook it. Wufei blinked. There was a disturbingly small amount of liquid left sloshing along the bottom.

"You drank it!" he accused, pointing dramatically at Duo. "You're trying to confuse me!"

Violet eyes gleamed with mischief as the other pilot shook his head. "Nope. Not me! I can't stand dry wines! Wufei, you are DRUNK!"

Wufei sneered delicately across the blanket. "I'm not FINE, I'm perfectly drunk." Blinking, he frowned. "No, wait, that's not right..."

Duo laughed so hard he fell over, and after three or four rather comical tries at getting upright again, he simply gave up and lay staring at the ceiling, holding his sides in an attempt to contain his mirth. Wufei shook his head irritatedly.

"Maxwell..." he sighed and gave up. Duo was incorrigible, he'd already known that. He blinked. "Wait, what were we talking about?"

"Relena's kissing lessons," Duo helpfully supplied, staring up at Wufei from his prone position. He made a face. "Oi, Wu, you're upside down! Doesn't everything look weird like that?"

"I'm not upside down, Maxwell, YOU are," he growled in reply. Duo glanced around, then blinked in surprise.

"Hey, you're right! I guess you're not the only one drunk, huh?"

"What were we... oh! Relena! Duo, WHY did she ask you for lessons?"

"Well..." Duo tilted his head consideringly. "She said that she HAD to be doing SOMEthing wrong, 'cause Heero never responded. And that she figured that I must have been doing something different from her. So she asked if I could teach her."

Wufei mulled that over for several long moments, fighting to clear the fog of alcohol in his mind. It sounded logical, but there was something that just didn't add up... "Wait. Relena knew that you and Heero had been sleeping together?" Duo nodded. "And that didn't BOTHER her?"

"Of course it did, at first. But I explained how it was just stress relief, comradeship, that sort of thing, and once I finally got it through her head that we weren't in love with each other, she settled down."

It was Wufei's turn to blink in surprise. "You... you don't love him?"

Duo shook his head. "Nope!" he replied cheerfully. "I care about him, he's my buddy and all, but it ain't your typical together-forever mushy kinda romance thing. He's in love with her, I've known that all along, and... well, I..." Amazingly, Duo blushed. Wufei stared - he'd never seen the American blush before.

"You what?" he demanded. Duo shook his head and stuffed his mouth full of the end of his braid, refusing to answer. Wufei knew better than to bother prodding any further - as he'd learned over the last few hours, for such a verbose person, Duo could be stubbornly silent when it came to subjects he didn't want to elaborate on. "Okay, fine. Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Teach her?"

Sparkling violet eyes gleamed up at him. "Well, DUH. She needed the help, too! Not that I blame her... I probably wasn't a great kisser the first time, either. And she was a hell of a fast learner! Heero's got a surprise coming to him the next time she shows up, that's for sure!" The grin turned smug, like a cat that had just eaten the canary and washed it down with a bowl of cream. "If she wasn't so hot over Heero... and he wasn't so in love with her... I MIGHT have just let her convince me to give girls a try! Don't tell Hee-chan, though... he'd kill me for even LOOKING at her like that!"

"I won't," Wufei solemnly promised. The idea that had been churning about in the back of his mind suddenly came rushing to the front, and he found himself speaking without stopping to consider what he might be saying. "Would you teach me?"

Duo sat bolt upright and stared at him. "HUH?"

Wufei blushed and cursed the alcohol that had made him blurt out such a thing, but refused to take the coward's way out. "Would you teach me?" he repeated, enunciating carefully.

"What? To KISS?" Wufei nodded, embarrassed and half expecting Duo to break out in another peal of laughter. To his surprise, the braided boy just continued to gape at him.

"Well... if you really want me to," Duo finally answered him, gazing at him with a curiously vulnerable expression. "Just don't kill me when you sober up, okay?"

"You have my word of honour," Wufei promised solemnly.

Duo's grin returned as quickly as it had been lost, and he scooted closer over the tablecloth. Inches away from Wufei, he finally came to rest, head tilted and eyes narrowed with attentiveness.

"Okay, first we find out what you already know. So, go ahead. Kiss me."

"Just like that?" Wufei was mortified to hear his voice crack on the last word. At Duo's emphatic nod, he steeled himself, closed his eyes, and leaned forward. No sooner had his lips brushed Duo's than he pulled back, blushing even harder.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Not to criticize, Wu, but that was pathetic. You can do better than that! Come on, where's that perfectionist nature of yours? Even Heero did better than that, first time! Try again!"

Goaded by the unfavourable comparison to Heero, Wufei determined to do better. Leaning in again, he kept his eyes open and watched Duo's face carefully as he molded their lips together. Duo had closed his own eyes, and sighed happily as their mouths meshed silkily.

"That's better," he murmured as they pulled apart, and Wufei swallowed convulsively. The enormous violet eyes were bare breaths away from him, gazing at him with a strange, half-lidded look he'd never seen on Duo before. "Now, this time, open your mouth a little." At Wufei's skittish look, he hastily added, "No tongue, I promise. Just relax. Trust me."

Again their lips sealed together, and this time when Duo sighed a little and parted his lips, Wufei followed his example. Both boys tilted their heads to gain better purchase, and the kiss continued for some minutes. When they broke apart once again, they were both breathing a little heavier.

"Good," Duo praised him softly. "How do you feel? Think you're ready for the next step?"

Wufei nodded, then shook his head. "I..." his voice was breathless, suppressed excitement audible even to himself. "That's nice," he finally managed, though the words felt entirely inadequate to describe the feelings within him at the moment. "But... I don't know... I've never understood the appeal of having someone stick their tongue down your throat."

Duo chuckled. "I hear you. I thought it was the grossest thing ever invented the first time someone told me what 'French Kissing' was. But believe me, it's worth getting over a little bit of ick factor. Don't let me push you if you're not ready, though. That's the fastest way to turn you off of anything that I know of."

Wufei considered it. He knew that he was more than a little drunk and probably shouldn't be doing this, but at the same time, he knew that without the alcohol affecting him, he'd never have taken this chance. And he did, he found, want to take this chance that was being offered to him. Very much so. Finally he nodded. "I'm ready."

Duo leaned in, keeping his eyes open and fixed on Wufei's, and gently locked lips with the Chinese boy. For several moments it was just the same as it had been before, and Wufei was beginning to feel disappointed, thinking that Duo had changed his mind and backed out. Suddenly a firm, wet pressure registered against his lower lip, sliding sensuously along and setting fire to his nerves.

He moaned and his eyes fluttered shut of their own accord, his hand involuntarily coming up to fist in Duo's shirtfront. "Ohhh..." he sighed as they pulled apart again.

Duo licked his lips. "Liked that, huh? That's nothing. Try this." He leaned in again and this time let his tongue lead the way, sweeping into Wufei's mouth and tangling with the Chinese boy's own tongue.

Wufei felt as though he should be disgusted, swapping bodily fluids in such a vulgar manner. Instead he felt a burgeoning excitement flaring throughout his body, prompting him to thrust back against Duo's exploring tongue with his own. Duo moaned in response, the sound sending shivers down Wufei's spine, and the kiss intensified without consulting either of them.

The panting was considerably louder as they drew apart once more, and they discovered that they were both clutching at each other like lifelines. Duo tried to speak, failed, cleared his throat, and tried again.

"Wu? Man, you're drunk. I mean, we're both drunk, but that's not why I'm doing this. But I don't know why you're doing this. Why are you doing this? No, actually, don't answer that. I don't want to know. 'Cause it's just the drink, so it's not for real. I think we'd better stop now." He started to pull away, disentangling himself from Wufei's grasp.

"No!" Wufei tightened his grip, holding the braided boy still. "No," he repeated, gentling his tone. Although he WAS drunk, and Duo's monologue had been more than a little difficult to follow, he was fairly certain he'd managed to pick the most important bit of information out of it. "You're not doing this because you're drunk?" Duo shook his head. "Then why are you doing it?"

Duo hesitated, eyes glued to the floor as he shifted nervously. Acting on impulse, Wufei grasped his chin between two fingers and lifted his face. He was shocked to see the sheer vulnerability in Duo's gaze, the smothered longing and banked fire that simmered there, waiting for something to set it free. There was no sign of the mischievousness or the happy-go-lucky attitude. Instinctively, he knew that he was seeing past Duo's ever-present mask, to the real emotions within. Duo was scared - almost as scared as he was.

"Why are you doing it, Duo?" he asked again, forcibly dropping some of his own hard-won control to allow the American to see through him as well. Duo swallowed.

"I... because I... IreallylikeyoualotandI'vewantedtoforalongtimeand..."

Wufei silenced the run-on sentence with his new-found method, kissing the motor-mouth into silence. Pulling away a bit, he stared into the deep violet pools that were filled with uncertainty. "Truly?"

Duo nodded, clearly unable to gather enough words together to make a coherent sentence. "You?" he finally managed, one hand twisting the end of his braid nervously.

Wufei caught the errant hand and stilled it, struggling with himself. "I... I think that I... would enjoy... having you teach me... more," he got out, nearly choking around the lump in his throat. "I... had never considered... such things... but..." he swallowed. "If my recent dreams are any indication..." his blush was magnified by several factors, "I think I like you a lot, too."

"You... you DO?" Duo blurted out, eyes wide with amazement. "I thought you hated me! Too loud, too annoying, talked too much..."

"You do talk too much," Wufei cut him off dryly. "Right now, for instance. Don't you think a more object lesson would be better help to me than a lecture?"

Duo blinked a few times, processing that, then burst out with a sly grin. "Object lesson. Gotcha. One object lesson coming up!" With no more warning than that, he pounced on the other boy, throwing him to the floor.

"You've mastered the basics of kissing on the mouth, I think we'll turn to the basics of kissing elsewhere before going on to the intermediate course, hmmm?" Duo's hands were busily working their way into Wufei's shirt, and the Chinese boy groaned and twisted beneath him as nimble fingers expertly twisted his nipples. "I'll need a demonstration tool, though. Any volunteers?"

"I..." Wufei broke off with a gasp as Duo shoved his shirt up around his neck, peering down in mock-surprise at the two stiff brown peaks he'd uncovered.

"What do you know, two volunteers! Eager for the lesson, I see. Well, I won't disappoint you." He lowered his head to one dusky circle of flesh, nipping and licking mercilessly at it. Wufei moaned again, head thrashing from side to side.

"The trick to kissing more sensitive areas of the body," Duo continued the lesson, apparently unhampered by the kisses he was now trailing over Wufei's bronzed chest to the other nipple, "is in the delicate application of both teeth and tongue. The more aroused your partner gets, the more force you can use, and the better it feels. Be careful not to nip too hard, though! Nothing breaks the mood like breaking the skin. For most people, anyway..." he paused and grinned up at the writhing boy beneath him. "I don't think you're really the masochistic type, though, so we'll leave that lesson for another time. Shall I demonstrate again?"

"Please..." Wufei sighed, not sure if he were answering Duo or just begging in general. Duo obliged by lowering his mouth once more, tongue twisting and rolling around the stiff peak of flesh. One hand teased at the recently abandoned nipple, while the other was working its way steadily downward.

"Of course, there's tons and tons of places to kiss on the body," Duo added, trailing his lips after his wayward hand. Wufei bucked helplessly as the rough lapping of the tongue touched on a particularly sensitive spot in the curve of his hipbone, and Duo stopped to pay a little more attention to that spot. "The best thing to do is kiss lightly everywhere, then concentrate on the areas that get the best response."

Wufei moaned again, eyes closed to better savour the sensations. He jerked when Duo poked him roughly in the ribs. "Hey, pay attention! You're gonna get quizzed on this when the lesson's over, you know. Stay with me!"

"I'm... with you..." Wufei sputtered, arching his back to try to regain the contact. "Go on."

Duo was now slowly easing his silk pants over his hips, working the soft material down his thighs in such a way that it was a caress, drawing out the process as long as possible. Wufei shuddered as his erection was freed to the open air, then shivered again at the heated look in Duo's eyes.

"Impressive," the American murmured, letting his gaze roam over Wufei's dripping length. "Now, kissing a guy here is much different than kissing a girl, obviously. I won't go into girl stuff much, 'cause it's not of a lot of use here, and I never really enjoyed it, anyway. With guys, though, there're two different possibilities."

"Which are?" Wufei gasped out when Duo paused for too long. He fought to keep his hips still, wanting nothing more than to force the teasing touch Duo was caressing him with to become something more substantial.

"Circumcised and non-circumcised," Duo answered. "Of which you, like most non-Americans and non-Europeans, are the latter."

"What's the difference?" Wufei asked, forcing himself to pay attention. After all, Duo was most likely in the former category, and if he didn't pay attention, he might not be able to properly return the gift of this incredible pleasure that Duo was giving him.

"Well, circumcised guys are a lot less sensitive around the head, mostly. You just have to work a little harder at it, and know the right spots to focus on. Here, let me show you." Holding Wufei's hips still with a firm grip, he ducked his head and fastened his mouth around the bobbing member.

"HaaaaAAAA!" Wufei exclaimed, the pleasure nearly dizzying. He fisted his hands in Duo's silky hair, fighting to keep from thrusting into that heated cavern and choking his new lover.

"Run your tongue along the underside of the head," Duo murmured, suiting actions to words between sentences, and causing Wufei's whole body to tremble with pulsating sensation. "Then up along the crease, like this... then dip into the slit and... mmm... Wu, you taste really good, you know that?"

"I... wasn't aware..." Wufei returned, barely conscious of his own words. Duo wrapped his hand around the base of his erection, pumping slowly, in time with the bobbing of his head.

"Most common mistake is trying to swallow too much the first time," the American continued, licking along the length of the shaft like he was nibbling on an ice cream cone. "It's really not necessary at all. Ninety percent of the nerves are in the first few inches. Of course, once you've got the hang of it, there's nothing that feels quite like deep throating it..." and he proceeded to swallow Wufei whole.

Wufei screamed, muscles tensed against a powerful urge that drew at him incessantly, tugging and tugging until he thought he would fly into a million pieces from the pressure...

And suddenly he did, the world turning white, then black, then full of colours as he exploded into Duo's mouth. The hot suction continued, Duo's throat muscles stroking and milking him for every last drop.

Finally Duo pulled free with a wet sucking sound, to grin up at the panting Chinese boy. "Well?"

"Duo... you... I..." Wufei was having trouble forming words, let alone sentences. But Duo seemed to understand, as he squirmed up alongside his pupil and cuddled against his naked side. Wufei was astonished to realize that Duo had lost his own clothing at some point along the way.

"Glad to be of service," Duo grinned at him, stroking gently along his heaving chest with slender fingers. Wufei shuddered once more, then gathered his wits about him.

"What about you?" he asked, gesturing downwards towards the burning flesh he could feel poking into his hip.

"Well, that depends on you. Kissing lesson is over for the day, but there are other lessons I could teach you..." the violet eyes were nearly aflame with heat, and the American wriggled suggestively against him. "If you're feeling up to it, that is," he added with a clear double entendre.

Wufei was more than a little amazed to find that he was, indeed, 'up to it' once more. "Yes!" he hissed eagerly, rubbing his own body against Duo's in abandonment. "Duo, please. I want to learn everything!"

"Just a sec, then," Duo replied, and separated himself from Wufei long enough to dive for his pants. Rummaging through the pocket, he produced a slim silver tube with no label. Chuckling in response to Wufei's questioning look, he explained. "Once I got Heero over being shy about it, I learned to carry this with me wherever I went! Even though it's been awhile, I never really got out of the habit. Guess I was hoping I'd get lucky."

"Did you?" Wufei asked, watching fascinated as Duo squeezed a generous amount of oily liquid into his palm.

"What do YOU think?" Duo returned, leering at him. Dipping two fingers into the oil, he began to trace idle patterns on the inside of Wufei's thighs.

Gasping, Wufei raised up off the floor to give him better access as he trailed downwards. "Duo..." The dragging fingertips darted inwards abruptly, dancing over the tight pucker of his ass. Wufei's eyes flew wide open and he snapped his head back, breath catching in his throat, as one slender digit slowly worked its way inside.

"Relax," came the breathy murmur from just beside his ear. The heat of Duo's breath tickled the sensitive flesh, and Wufei moaned, forcing his muscles into submission.

"Feels... strange," he ground out, entire body tingling in shock as a second finger was carefully added to the first.

"It will at first," Duo answered, watching his lover's face carefully to gauge his readiness. "And it might hurt, a little bit, but it will get better, I promise. Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Wufei dragged his eyes open, wanting Duo to see the sincerity in him. He wanted there to be no misunderstandings over this incredible event, no hurt feelings or confused emotions. Though this was the last thing he had ever expected to happen to him, he found that it felt strangely RIGHT, as though he had been meant to lie beneath Duo in such a way.

Coherent thought took abrupt flight out the proverbial window as Duo added a third finger and brushed against something within him, something so wonderfully sensitive that it sent sparks shooting throughout his entire nervous system. "Ah!" he shouted, and Duo smirked, thrusting again in the same place. "Ah... AH! Duo!"

"I think you're ready," Duo's eyes glittered, and Wufei moaned as the fingers were withdrawn. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you hanging." He quickly slathered more oil into his hand, hastily coating his own throbbing erection.

Wufei clenched his eyes shut as he felt the hard heat nudging at his entrance. It was so much BIGGER than the fingers, surely it wouldn't fit...

He hissed in a sharp breath as the first stabbing pain registered, breath sobbing in his lungs as he fought to relax. Duo murmured soothingly in his ear, moving forward a bare centimeter at a time, finger stroking gently up and down his torso in a reassuring manner. Bit by bit, he took Duo's length into himself, until the braided boy was seated firmly within him. Wufei could feel the heat of the American's balls resting against the backs of his thighs, and the sensation started a tense feeling coiling in his stomach.

"Wufei... God, you're so damn tight!" Duo grunted, clearly fighting to hold still while his partner adjusted. "Heero was never this tight... ah, Wu! Don't move like that..."

Wufei found he liked seeing the tight control on Duo's face shatter, and he shifted again, rocking up against Duo's hips. They both gave a stifled scream at the heightened contact, and then Duo couldn't hold it any more.

The thrusts were slow at first, building rapidly into something that had them both lunging together, panting, sweat pouring down their faces and bodies. Wufei's hands scrabbled along Duo's back as though searching for purchase, and Duo's arms were locked rigid on either side of his body, holding the braided boy's upper body separate from him. Their stomachs ground together, Wufei's neglected erection trapped between him, until he thought the friction would drive him insane.

Needing more, Wufei lifted one leg to wrap around Duo's waist, and gasped as that intensified the sensations. Shifting again, he managed to get both legs up and hooked them over Duo's shoulders. Violet eyes widened. "You're flexible," Duo gasped, and squirmed a bit to settle into the new position.

Wufei bit back a scream as the new depth afforded by this more open posture allowed Duo's length to brush against that spot deep within him, setting off fireworks with every thrust. He felt the tension building within him again, speeding him towards his second orgasm of the night, and gasped a warning to his lover.

"I'm with you," Duo grunted, the movement of his hips speeding up. The thrusts were becoming wilder and they were losing their rhythm, Duo's face screwed up into an expression of pure ecstasy. Briefly, Wufei wondered if there was a similar look on his own face.

"I'm... Wu, I'm gonna..." Duo snapped his hips forward once more, then again, and suddenly stiffened. Wufei could feel the warmth pulsing deep inside him, each spasm hitting squarely against that sensitive area, and it was enough to push him over the edge as well. His seed spurted between them, slicking their chests and mingling with the sweat already making them sticky. Duo collapsed against him, fighting to catch his breath, swearing softly.

"Duo?" Wufei hesitantly stroked his lover's hair as he floated back down to earth. A few strands had managed to work their way out of the normally meticulous braid, and he rubbed the silky stuff between his fingers appreciatively.

"Ohhhhh..." was the semi-coherent answer, as Duo pulled out of him and cuddled against his shoulder. "Wu, that was... incredible. Fantastic. Mind-blowing. I don't have the words, here."

Wufei blushed, but nodded. "Ah, me too. Ne..." he hesitated, and Duo glanced up at him through tousled bangs. "Did you... teach Relena that, as well?"

Duo choked. "NO! Of course not! Do I LOOK suicidal to you? Besides, I told you... I don't like girls that much."

"Oh." Wufei considered his next question very carefully. "Could we... do that again, sometime? If you don't mind?"

"MIND?" Duo burst out laughing. "Good God, Wu! Of course I don't MIND! I'll do it anywhere, any time you like! Don't you get it?" He hauled himself on one elbow to stare deeply into Wufei's dark eyes, blowing irritatedly at the strand of hair that kept falling into his face.

"Get what?" Wufei whispered, almost afraid to ask. Duo couldn't possibly mean what he thought he did... could he?

"I think..." and Duo drew the word out, glancing around them, "that this was a set up to get the two of us together. I told Hee-chan the other day that I had my eye on someone for a more permanent relationship, and I think he just may have figured out who I meant."

"Me?" Wufei nearly squeaked, astonished once again. Duo rolled his eyes.

"No, the dust bunnies in the corner. Of course you, baka!" He chuckled. "Speaking of corners, I do believe that futon on the other side of the room was MEANT to be used for the purpose we're putting the floor to right now. I don't know about you, but I could use something a little softer under me! What say we adjourn to the mattress, and discuss long-term lesson plans and..." he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "payment arrangements?"

"That sounds good to me," Wufei replied, and they staggered to their feet together.

Wufei winced as a certain soreness made itself instantly known. "Uh..."

Duo laughed. "Don't worry, we won't come back to that particular lesson for awhile, I promise. Besides... you still have to take that quiz!"

Blushing, Wufei tackled the braided boy to the mattress and proceeded to prove that he was a very quick learner, indeed.

 

* * *

Quatre leaned against the grill, straining to make sense of the sounds coming from beyond the shattered door. Blushing, he pulled away.

"I think we can safely say that they've found a way to occupy each other," he informed the two boys waiting quietly for him at the bottom of the stairs. Making his way down the steps carefully, he beamed. "And from what I heard, it's not going to be a temporary thing, either."

Heero smirked in satisfaction. "Ninmu Ryoukai."

Trowa gazed at them both with some amusement. "Now, there's just one problem," he put in delicately.

Two sets of blue eyes turned to him. "What's that?" Quatre queried, surprised.

"Moving the grill so they can get OUT, without disturbing them."

Helpless laughter rang through the corridor, causing the occupants of the upstairs room to pause and smile fondly at the door, before continuing on with what they had been doing.


End file.
